


Fissure

by Sammapanda, thenewdarling



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammapanda/pseuds/Sammapanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewdarling/pseuds/thenewdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of geologists tap into the mysterious power of Primal energy, and throw the volcanic Luapela Islands into chaos. Together they must work with the Luapela region's Pokemon League and Champion to stop the entire region from being swallowed by volcanic eruptions, falling into the sea, or being crushed under the foot of the guardian of the land, Primal Groudon.</p><p>(All OCs, multi-chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fissure

**Author's Note:**

> We both haven't written anything in a while, so forgive our rustiness!
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> -Luke

"Be very careful,” Harry said. “Even the smallest miscalculation and we’ll be in a crater ten miles under the ocean.”

Emily removed her circular glasses so she could wipe a bead of sweat from her forehead. “Thanks. Because before, there was no pressure at all.” She picked up the metal tongs, and lifted the lid of the chrome container.

Steam billowed out of the top. Emily dug the tongs in, and lifted them out. A small green ball about the size of a marble was trapped in their grip. It was glowing faintly, and had the sigil of Mega Evolution emblazoned across it.

In the lab deep under the earth’s crust, there wasn't a sound. They both held their breath. In a few minutes, they'd have clean, renewable energy for the entire world. Or they'd both be dead. It all depended on whether they'd done the math right.

Harry ran his hands through his little afro and grit his teeth. He never made mistakes with this, but so much as a rounding error…

Emily lowered the stone onto the tiny dais before them, and green veins and wires down the machinery began to light up and throb with all the colours of the rainbow. Soon the whole room was ablaze with colour, and a computer monitor at Emily’s desk woke up and began to spew numbers and charts at the screen.

“Is it working?” Harry said. “Are we drawing power?”

“Give me a second to breathe,” she said, putting the tongs down and replacing her glasses on her face. She bustled to the computer and checked the readings. “Yes. It's working.”

Harry stood on end, holding back a grin. “So why aren't you smiling?”

“It's been ten seconds, we’re not out of the woods yet.”

“Everything stable and holding… The Stone is currently at full capacity.” Harry pressed a few buttons on his console, and the two of them watched the gold threads of energy that leaked from the containment chamber.

Then, Emily jumped.

“What?”

“Did you hear that?”

Harry listened. Nothing but the humming of the engines and the sounds of the energy seeping off the stone.

“I heard a crack.”

“Really? I don't..”

Crack.

Emily pulled up a live feed of the Stone, and zoomed in.

“What on earth…”

There was a rather large hairline crack running up the Stone, bisecting the double helix pattern of the Mega Evolution sigil.

“That's not good…” Harry said. “Can we power down?”

“Yeah, just let me-“ The ground around them shuddered, and the two of them fell over.

“Probably just.. Settling, right? Tectonic plates shuffling?”

“Harry. We’re both geologists. You know that wasn't normal.”

“Just trying not to panic… as our _underground lab_ suddenly feels about as structurally safe as a Coke can.”

Emily pulled the lever down. “Oh no…”

Nothing happened. “It won't shut down?”

“It's already self-sustaining.”

“We have to cut off the power at the source.”

They both looked out at the tiny marble, which suddenly began to glow a brighter green.

There was a huge tremor, and the lab creaked and groaned with it as shelves fell over and equipment shorted out. Not the Stone though. At this point, if the dais fell away it could probably still float in the magnetic field.

“We’ll have to blast it out.” Emily pulled a Poké Ball from her belt.

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose. “That's incredibly unsafe, it's more likely it'll blow up in our faces!”

The ground shook again, and they fell to the ground. “We don't have much of a choice.”

“You're right, if we try entering the containment field we’ll probably have the skin peeled from our bones.”

They threw Poké Balls and her Rhydon and his Marowak appeared in front of them. “On three the two of you have to launch Hyper Beam! And don't stop until the Mega Stone is out of the path of the machine!”

The entire lab heaved and the ground came up between the trainers and the scene. “Guys!!” Emily shouted. They banged on a wall of rocks and earth that separated them.

Marowak and Rhydon looked at each other, and then turned towards the Stone. At once, they fired huge fluorescent beams of light across the room.

The machine screamed in agony, the beams curving round the stone as they were deflected. The two Pokemon pushed harder, and then ….

The Stone popped out and skittered across the room like a ping pong ball. The machine started to get louder.

“Without the stone it can't contain it! Guys get out of there!!!” Harry shouted. The Pokemon turned, and started digging through the wall. The machine got louder and louder and at one point Emily thought she couldn't see for the noise. And then she felt a familiar arm around her and they were rising up.. Up…

They broke water. Emily took a deep breath just in time as they came up out the cave into the ocean and began rising. She could see again, and turned to see Rhydon swimming them to the surface. Marowak clung to Rhydon’s carapace, the water stinging his skin until Harry returned him to the Ball, and Emily looked down just in time to see the opening to the lab collapsing under the pressure as water flooded in. She turned round and then-

The three of them were blasted forward like they'd been shot out of a cannon. They broke the surface of the water and flew into the air, landing back in the ocean and flailing.

“What the hell? What the hell! Help-!” Harry flailed, unable to swim, before Rhydon grabbed him and Emily. The water around them tossed them about like toys and by the time they came to rest, they had no idea where they were.

Clinging to her Pokemon’s back, she checked her Poké Gear. “Thank God this thing is waterproof..” They all looked up as a flock of Farfetch’d flew over from a nearby island. “Ok so if the GPS on this is still working, that should be Man-o-War Island.”

“So the good news,” Harry said, chittering with the cold of the water. “We’re not far from where we were. The bad news, the only land for 50 miles around is an uninhabited island full of nothing but bird Pokemon.”

A flock of Spearow flew over them, in a rush, followed by a few stray Chatot.

“Uh… Maybe not. It looks like they're all leaving.” She pointed. Pokemon were flying away from Man-o-War Island in every direction.

“Uh.. Please tell me that's a mirage.”

Tendrils of green and gold and pink and all the colours of the rainbow, snaking up the volcano at the centre of the island.

“Oh god… A chain reaction…” she turned to Rhydon. “We have to get out of here!” And then, there was a sound so loud it felt like a punch in the gut. Mt. Man-o-War blew its top, and giant pillars of smoke and ash started pouring out of it. Lava gushed down the sides of the mountain.

Rhydon froze, in shock. It seemed to hit him harder than the humans. “Come on buddy, go!” She slapped him on the rump and he snapped to his senses, blasting off away from the island like a speedboat.

“What do we do? What do we do?” asked Emily.

“We have to tell someone who can contain this… This could swallow the whole region if its allowed to grow..” Harry whispered. “And the effect it could have on the Pokemon…” He trailed off. He was watching Rhydon very closely, watching the twitching he was doing, as though he were in pain.

#

TWO WEEKS LATER

“I understand that you have your costs, and your risk mitigation, and your doubts. But to be perfectly honest with you I don't think they're worth crap.” Vince was the tallest and most imposing Champion the Luapela region had had in a long time. He wore a long trenchcoat, a scruffy beard, and the air of a genius with a bad hangover. He talked with a loud booming London accent that usually made people listen to him.

But not the Council. They were separated by a Skype call and several thousand dollars in their paychecks, so they didn’t flinch when he threw his weight around. “You've yet to show any real evidence for these conspiracies and yet you're asking for how much in money to combat them? $2 billion? Not to mention the man hours…”

“There's no evidence because it hasn't happened yet - I'm telling you, Luapela hasn't had seismic activity like this in years.”

“You mean Luapela, the volcanic capital of the world.”

Vince tensed his hand around the barrier of the platform he was standing on, so hard his knuckles clicked. “They're linked to the outbreak of Ground Pokémon going berserk, I just know it.”

“And we’re supposed to spend this money on your.. Feelings. Your hunches, hm?”

Vince sucked air through his teeth. “Fine. If you won't help me, I'll get it done myself.” And he hung up. He turned round to the person behind him. “Call in the Elite Four.”


End file.
